


In your eyes I see only love (english version)

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930





	In your eyes I see only love (english version)

"Do you know it's a month we've known each other?"

"Really? Has it already been a month that I can stand you?

Carol turned her back, pouting

Therese hugged her from behind, her nose touching her honey-colored hair. Getting inebriated with their perfume.

"How could I forget that day? You entered my skin, my heart, my soul; I don't know what you did to me but I couldn't live without you, "she said, carrying the woman on the bed.

She slipped off her silk stockings, kissing her button ankle, opening her legs, sucking and biting as she worked her way through the white skin now surrounded by red.

"Therese you shouldn't have go ..." she panted as the young woman undressed her.

"Not now that you're so wet for me," she said brazenly, lifting one of the blonde's legs to her shoulder. Her fingers caressed and pressed her skin and along the contours quivering kisses echoed in the air.

"Therese you can't do that ... I wanted everything to be perfect. I would have lit the candles ... "And Therese buried her face in her flesh making the blonde moan. "I would have taken some champagne" and a new start made the lover's body quiver. "Cooked for you ..." ... .... Ohh, God ... Th Therese! ..... "she managed to scream as two fingers of the young woman brought her to orgasm filling her to the rhythm of her breath.

Therese kissed Carol tenderly and lost herself in each other's arms in restful sleep.

It wasn't long before they knocked on the door.

Therese got up without any desire, covered herself with a Carol tunic and went to open it.

It was a delivery. Jasmine and lavender flowers were placed in a large basket, and a note sat above them.

Therese gave the bellhop a tip, thanked his and then read the note addressed to her:

"I look at you and I want to get lost in your eyes  
in your green eyes that warm my heart  
but I fear vertigo and  
The restless hope of a leap into the dark  
But then I can't resist and in the deep tremble  
A dormant feeling climbs up among the thorns of my life  
And in my chest I gently hold you, finally mine  
And then I get lost in your soul that only your eyes can reveal "  
With Love Carol

Tears ran down the young woman's face; their story was not simple and too many objections could undermine it (the age difference, society, Harge's hatred and the loss of Rindy) but both were certain of one thing: of the love one felt for 'else.

Therese wanted to wake up her lover and show her love again but decided to make that day special. She dressed and left in a hurry, in silence so as not to wake her Carol.

By now the evening had arrived.

The blonde woke up disappointed to be in bed alone. The sheets still smelled of Therese and she lazily wrapped themselves in them to still test her presence.

She got up and went to take a bath. "She'll be gone while I slept," he thought, finding no sign of the young woman in the apartment.

When she came out wrapped in steam and in a towel she found the room full of scented candles and rose petals tracing a path.

Curiously, the red fire trail traced on the floor followed up to their bed. On the bed there was a beautiful dress down to the feet and with a deep neckline, in the intriguing tones of gold, bronze, black and red and a note: "Wear it for me and follow the candles" Carol was amazed at the beauty of the dress and the bold choice of the young woman.

The dress could not be worn with underwear wrapped around the body and had a very deep neckline that left nothing to the imagination.

I wear the Jimmy Choo gold dress and sandals and its unmistakable scent.

She combed her hair back as she loved her young lover and dyed her lips with a bright red and in her eyes only a trick of makeup. It looked like a Venus.

Completely satisfied with the result followed the trail of candles that continued outside the apartment. Petals and candles alternated up the stairs until they reached the door of their upper terrace.

She threw open the door and found Therese waiting for her.

The whole terrace had been arranged for the occasion vases of red roses were displayed on the sides of a table set for a sumptuous dinner, perfumed candles and champagne were an ornament and a sweet music resounded. The sky was clear and the stars created the right atmosphere for the event.

Therese was gorgeous in her black lace petticoat dress and Carol couldn't help but smile at her for the surprise.

"Therese is all so ... .."

"Fabulous," said the young woman, showing her dimples with a broad smile

"Yes, I think it's the right term," Carol said as she approached the girl "Is that all for me?"

"It's all for us. And if you want it will be for life, "she said kissing her tenderly.

Carol nodded and gently lost herself in the eyes of the young woman who began to kiss her with passion.

Only the moon and the stars were witnesses of their love 


End file.
